brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Spike, also known as Supaiku-Sama (スパイク-さま) and El Cactos (spanish manner), is a [[:Category:Legendary Brawlers| ]] Brawler with low health who specializes in dealing with grouped-up enemies. He is a humanable cactus who plays basketball for the Indiana Pacers of the Negro Basketball Association. His Attack and Super are both optimal for dealing with multiple enemies at once. His Attack explodes on impact and shoots spikes in all directions which deal damage to enemies they hit, and his Super slows down and deals damage to enemies caught in its area of effect. Attack: Needle Grenade Spike's throws a cactus that, upon impact with something or reaching its max range, allahu akbars, sending 6 spikes out radially and randomly and equally. The spikes deal damage to enemies that they hit. The cactus can be thrown a short distance, but the spikes it produces travel farther beyond that, effectively giving Spike's Attack a longer range (fuck no because its not always one spike that flies out will goes the same direction as the cactus when before it explodes). Attack2: Gigantic Needle Grenade (Beware too strong) Spike throws a gigantic cactus, when it impacts or reaches its range limit it will generate a very large explosion and shoots out 6 of the same spike that he normally throws and then each of these spikes will explode into 6 more needles, the normal spikes and needles has the exact same stats as his attack 1. . There is no known way to cast this attack yet, since the cactus is too large and heavy to throw and also of course too powerful. Health Base Health: 600 Super: Shit Around! When Spike's Super is used, the area near him that he targets grows a circular patch of cacti. Enemies caught in this area take damage and have their movement speed drastically reduced and still have to shit until they move out of the area or the cacti disappear a few seconds after the Super is used. Star Power: Fertilize Spike's star power allows him to regain health by standing in the cactus patch he creates with his Super. This can be useful for both healing Spike and damaging nearby enemies so that he dont get fucked up while fighting 1v1. Special: Cactus Pricking Whenever he makes contact with opponent brawlers, they will some damage from his needles (because its painful) in every seconds or when they retouches him before the 1 seconds later since the first damage, this makes him better against the short range brawlers. He can hurt multiple opponents at the same time and the damage timing on the needle damage is based on when they took that first damage and then takes another damage after 1 seconds since the last damage tick. This special can be upgraded by increasing its damage. History *On 27/6/17, Spike's base Health was decreased from 700 to 600. *On 4/9/17, Spike’s super’s slowdown lasts less time once out of its range. *On 5/10/17, Spike's Super projectile was made to fly faster. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, Spike's Star Power healing was reduced to 125 (500) (from 150 (600)) health per second. *On 16/1/18, Spike's reload time was reduced to 1.8 seconds (from 2.0 seconds). *On 21/3/18, Spike and other's projectile size became bigger, this explains why he now throws a large cactus instead. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Mobility: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★★★★★★ Game Modes *Bounty: Good *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Good *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Decent *Brawl Ball: Great *Boss Fight/Big Game: Good *Robo Rumble: Decent *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Decent *Siege: Good Skins Upgrades *Powerful explosions (attack): Explosion slightly larger and needles explodes from 6 to 7. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Painful Cactus (attack): His main attack explosion or needles will slow down opponents for 0.5 or 1 seconds. Also costs 1 golden elixir. Trivia *Spike is my favorite brawler of all and i like spike more than crow because spike is smiling 24/7 while crow is very aloof with his expressions and also that the fact that i unlocked spike from the brawl boxes in 4 july 2017 and i have to spend 500 fucking chips on crow in 26 sept 2017. *According to the MBTI typings, he would be an ENFP because of his expression and his wild behaviour and his unrestricted movements. *He definitely resembles a saguaro when his size is largen into the boss size. * Here is a picture for you to express his unpredictability. *His NBA team would be Indiana Pacers, because of his walking style is on his own pace always. He could have been easily judged as Phoenix Suns due to easy thought of the desert habitat but i did not want because it is very easy to think of and its not fun and its very fuckin stereotypical team for him and the Pacers would be a more indirect way of interpretate and more fun and non stereotypical to represent him. **His arch opponent team is Utah Jazz, with Crow playing for the Jazz who is known as the another legendary brawler. **He has moved to South Carolina (Myrtle Beach) and stayed there and some time and later he got kicked from the state due to his inactivity (pun to kicked from band for being inactive) and then he decided to move to Tennessee (Knoxville) and stay there but some time later he left Tennessee because he thinks that Memphis is a crappy and dangerous city and that city should not be part of the state and then he moved to Indiana (Indianapolis) and he likes that state and so he stays, not long after he is drafted in the NBA and offered to play for the Pacers and then he plays in the NBA, he and crow plays better than Rebirth Games (Lebron James) and Mikel Joking (Michael Jordan), and leads their respective teams having above .800s Percentages. ***I State Rebirth Games and Mikel Joking not because i want to avoid non-fictionality, its because i am making fun of his name like i always like to do. *Spike + Japanese = Spiku-Sama + Kawaii! **He loves to hear people calling him Supaiku-Sama!" **I did researched on his name in japanese, its Supaiku-Sama (スパイク-さま) *This is the first brawler page which is (directly copied and) based on a brawler that already existed in the real game, the reason i created this spike page is there is quite some funky additions that i want to add to spike page. Mochi Mochi Spiku-Sama! もち もち スパイク-さま! *Praise Spike! Fuck Crow! Gallery Spike does max damage to safe.PNG|Spike dealing max damage to the safe (one explosion and six spikes) Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Real Content Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:American Frontier Category:Brawler with specials